Episode 107: Yaya's Enthusiastic Gardening!
Information Series: Shugo Chara! Dokki Doki! Episode Number: 5 English Title: Yaya's Enthusiastic Gardening! Romanji Title: Yaya no Harikiri Gādeningu!! Kanji Title: ややの張り切りガーデニング!! Airdate: October 31, 2009 Directed by: Takashi Hiroshi Written by: Nobuaki Yamaguchi Preceeded by: Episode 106: Hikaru vs Rabbit? The Very First Job! Followed by: Episode 108: Placing the Eggs Back! Main Characters In order of appearance: #Dia #Hikaru Ichinomiya #Yaya Yuiki #Rikka Hiiragi #Pepe #Amu Hinamori #Ran #Miki #Su Summary Yaya is in charge of the guardian apprentices. So,Yaya assigns Rikka and Hikaru work to help her with the school's gardening. She tries to show them how to do the work right. As Amu stared at Yaya through the school's window, Yaya tells Amu to help. She notices that Yaya is working harder than ever in the garden usually she dosen 't like working inthe garden. Pepe starts telling every one the reason that Yaya is working hard. Rikka is so inspired that she tells Yaya that she is going to help her with gardening every day. The next day Rikka comes back to help Yaya with the gardening. Yaya is running late. Hikaru is not showing up either. Rikka is getting impatient and bored. She tries to do the gardening. But, feels that this will take along time to finish by herself. Rikka sees an X-egg. She ask for its help. Yaya remembered that she is late for gardening as she ran to the gardening, she passes by Amu. Pepe tells Amu that Yaya got detention for sleeping in class and Yaya scolded Pepe for spilling beans.Suddenly, they heard Rikka shouting. Both hurry to the school garden. They see an X-egg attacking the garden. Rikka tries to explain what had happened. Yaya gets mad that the X-egg is destroying the garden she worked on so hard to take of. Amu character transformed with Su and Yaya character Transform with Pepe. Yaya and Amu sees it destroy the garden. Yaya tries to use her special attack:Go Go little Duckies to destroy it. But, it starts to toy with the special attack by turning the little duckies into cards. This amaze the three girls and shugo charas. Amu asks Rikka what it is saying. Rikka tells them that its trying to become a magician and wanted to try to do a kind of magic that surprise everyone to make them happy by his magic. But, it couldn't surprise no one. The shugo charas figure out the reason for attacking the garden. The X-egg continues toying with the attack. Rikka tries to encourage the x egg that its trick is really surprising. But, Hikaru (out of no where) comes out and comments in a critical way that the trick is boring and just an ordinary magic trick. Rikka tells that Hikaru to read the situation. Amu tells Rikka that Hikaru is right. The X-egg is doing it all wrong. Amu tells the X-egg messing with someone's flower bed will get it in trouble and cause people trouble. Magic is suppose to bring people happiness not trouble. She ask it that why is it causing trouble. She tells the X-egg to think about people being happy, and surely this will give it an idea to make up new tricks to surprise even Hikaru that commented it was boring and prove him that he is wrong. The X-egg is feeling ashamed of itself for causing troubles just for this problem. Amu uses this opportunity to cleanse it. After that, Yaya cheers. Rikka remembered about the destroyed flower bed. Rikka feels bad about this. Miki tells Rikka not to worry. Amu will fix it. Yaya smiles at Rikka to reassure her. Amu uses remake honey. The attack somewhat effected Yaya. It turned her back to a spoiled child and acting like a normal baby would. Amu, and Rikka sigh. While, Hikaru just looks at her. Character Transformations ;Amu Hinamori : *Amulet Clover ;Yaya Yuiki : *Dear Baby Used Attacks ;Amulet Clover : *Open Heart *Remake Honey ;Dear Baby : *Let's Go! Go! Little Duckies Category:Episodes Category:Shugo Chara!!! Dokki Doki episodes